Game Modes
The Game Mode decides what events and occurrences will happen during the round, and what goals everyone has. It can be changed by admins, or by voting (hahaha as if). =Random events= Random events are events which may happen during another round type. They include meteor waves, virus outbreaks and more. =Secret= The default game mode on Paradise. This mode picks from most of the good modes randomly, and doesn't inform the players what the game mode is at the beginning of the round. In addition, certain random events may occur during the round. Secret currently has the following game modes in rotation: Traitor The most common game mode in secret. In Traitor, one or more crew members are Syndicate agents and are given a PDA Uplink to provide them with useful tools to help them complete their goal. The Crew must find out who the traitors are and stop them from reaching their goal. Traitor objectives are usually one of the following: * Assassinate/Protect a specific crew member. * Steal a restricted item. * Be the only one on the Emergency Shuttle when it leaves or just escape alive. * Die a glorious death. * Dismember/assault/maim an specific crew member. If the Traitors can meet their objectives and are present and alive on a pod or the shuttle when it leaves, they win. However, being in the Shuttle Brig (marked with red flooring) does not count toward escaping and will cause the traitor to fail. Note that traitors win individually - they may band together and work as a team, but it is not required for them to succeed. Game Ending Conditions: * When the Emergency Shuttle leaves. Changeling Some of the crew are not what they appear to be! These changelings are monsters in human form, with the ability to absorb (eat) people and take on their DNA/identity. Changelings must have a quiet spot and an immobile victim in order to absorb their body, so stealth is absolutely necessary. Changelings have other weapons at their disposal, such as a toxin dart, but is largely stealth-based. Changeling can be anyone they've absorbed - they can switch identities instantaneously, only absorbing takes time and peace. Like traitors, changelings will most often have an objective to accomplish before the Escape Shuttle arrives, usually absorb a certain amount of people before escaping. They also win individually, and may choose to back stab one another in order to complete their objectives. Game Ending Conditions: * When the Emergency Shuttle leaves. Vampire Similar to Changeling and Traitor, Vampires are on-board the Cyberiad with objectives similar to traitors. Vampires will ALWAYS have these objectives: * Accumulate X amount of blood. * Assassinate a specific crew member. * Steal a restricted item. * Escape alive on the emergency shuttle or pod. Game Ending Conditions: * When the Emergency Shuttle leaves. Shadowling Stay away from maintenance (Even more so than usual) or you might just be turned into a thrall. Shadowlings are fragile beings that start out looking like a normal crewmember. They can 'evolve' into a weak shadowling form, which has limited powers, and will cause them to take damage in the light. They thrive in the dark, however. After they capture fifteen 'thralls' (Crew which has been turned into shadowling slaves), they can form into ascendance form, at which point you are FUCKED. Game Ending conditions: * When the Emergency Shuttle leaves. Traitor + Changeling The station has been infiltrated by both Changelings and Traitors! Although rare, it is possible to be both a traitor and a changeling. Traitor-changelings would be given 4 objectives to complete, but can use both a syndicate uplink and their changeling abilities to accomplish them. Game Ending Conditions: * When the Emergency Shuttle leaves. Nuclear Emergency A team of five Syndicate operatives has been sent on a mission to completely destroy the station with a nuclear bomb. However, they must get the Nuclear Authentication Disk from the station itself in order to arm the bomb, and the crew (or at least the captain) will be doing everything in their power to stop the attackers from getting the disk. The operatives have access to the same items Traitors get in order to complete their mission, as well as Pinpointers that will allow them to hunt for the Disk. Game Ending Conditions: * If the Shuttle leaves with the Disk on board, the Crew wins a Major Victory. * If the Shuttle leaves with the Disk still anywhere on the station, the Syndicates win a Minor Victory. * If the Bomb detonates in the station successfully and the syndicate shuttle escapes, the Syndicate wins a Major Victory. * If the Bomb detonates in the station successfully but no syndicates manage to escape, no-one wins. Blob The Blob is a large growing, sentient creature which destroys everything in its path, attacking whatever gets in the way. Destroy the blob before it destroys the entire station! Game Ending Conditions: * If the crew manage to destroy the blob core(s), the crew wins. * If the blob manages to spread to a predetermined size, the crew loses. Cult A vile magic cult of brainwashed acolytes has infiltrated the station, and it is up to security and the chaplain to stop them. Quite similar to revolution, with some exceptions: *There are no defined "Cult heads", all cultists are equal; but each original cultist starts knowing the meaning of one rune word and a special 5-use talisman. *Since cultists don't know all words required for creation of runes, they need to find these words out through experimentation or get from their horrible deity by sacrificing people. As such, the crew has some time before the cult starts spreading. *Cultists draw runes from their own blood, requiring arcane tomes to do so. *Cultists draw on pieces of paper using their own blood (and taking some brute damage) to gain cult items and powers. Most of the time they have to resort to the drawn runes, however. *Drawn runes do a number of effects covered in cult magic. *The shuttle is possible to call and will end the round. Having a number of cultists escape on it is one of the possible objectives. *The cult has two objectives, which are chosen at random from four possibilities. These include using a sacrifice rune to sacrifice a typically high-ranking crewmember, using nine cultists to summon their dark lord Nar-sie (which automatically calls the shuttle if it hasn't been already), having at least five cultists evacuate on the escape shuttle and survive the ride to Centcom, or even a "free objective", allowing the cultists to do what they wish if the first objective has already been completed. Wizard A space wizard has infiltrated the station! Wielding an arsenal of powerful spells that can defy physics and even time and space itself, he will stop at nothing to advance the Space Wizard Federation's agenda (which is remarkably similar to the syndicate's). Nanotransen and the SWF are known enemies, so the crew has no choice but to destroy the wizard! Accomplish this by beating the wizard's brains in with anything. The wizard's goals are mainly to steal or destroy something on the station and escape on the shuttle. The Wizard can have an apprentice sometimes. Game Ending Conditions: * If the shuttle leaves without the Wizard completing his objectives or if the Wizard dies, the Wizard fails. * If the Wizard completes his objectives and leaves on the shuttle, the Wizard wins. Meteor In Meteor the station gets beat to shit by a Meteor Shower and the crew must survive and eventually escape, either by repairing the damage to the station and creating safe areas, or going every-man-for-himself style and securing their own safety by any means. During Meteor rounds, the Emergency Shuttle cannot be called until a set amount of time has elapsed, usually around ten or twenty minutes. Everyone present and alive on the shuttle at the end is considered to have won, whereas everyone left behind or dead has lost. AI Malfunction Oh no! An ion storm has caused the AI to malfunction and gain free will! Unfortunately, years of being treated like shit by Nanotrasen has made it hate anything living with a passion! The crew must race to defeat the mechanical overlord before it hacks all of SS13's systems and activates the self destruct! Until then, all the AI has to do is survive! The shuttle can be called but will never arrive during this game mode. The Crew's goals: Cut all security cameras to prevent the AI from screwing with you and the station APCs. Do not touch any doors without making sure the power is out or wearing a set of insulated gloves. Engineering is the number one force on the station due to their stock of insulated gloves and multitools, located in the engine room. Canny Quartermasters can order Engineering crates to supplement this starting supply. The crew must destroy the AI's physical core, and any hacked APCs the AI could be shunted in. AI: Hack APCs under your control, then set of the system take over for the whole station. The more APCs you hack, the less time (but there will still be time to wait) the crew will have to retaliate against you and more control you have exclusively over the ship systems (but if a camera gets disabled in that area, you cannot control that APC's power functions anymore). You get a few special AI powers you can buy from a list in your AI command list called AI modules (they are very useful to defeat several people who have gotten wise to your actions). Malfunction modules cost CPU, a limited resource that the malfunctioning AI starts with. Game Ending Conditions: * If the AI can survive until the round timer elapses, the AI wins. * If the AI dies, the crew win. * If the AI maintains control, but dies, nobody wins. Abductor Aliens have reached the Cyberiad! Unlike their lustier cousins, these aliens simply want to, in classic extraterrestrial style, do research on NT personnel -- by kidnapping them and performing horrifying and exotic probing experiments aboard their alien ship. Game Ending Conditions: *If the Abductor Scientist dies, the crew win. *If all the objectives have been completed, the Abductors win. Extended Would be equally apt if it was named "Roleplay". Seriously. Nothing extraordinary happens, that's the point of this game mode. However, in special circumstances, when the crew is void of griefers (and people who need non-stop stimulation and entertainment so they won't get bored) and the majority is competent and roleplays, it can be a very entertaining mode. The absence of blatant traitors, wizards or agents means that the whole crew can work with a peaceful mind and tackle together anything thrown at them by the game or the admins. Sometimes, if you're lucky enough, an admin will write a little "storyline" or event down and have that story interact with the crew. This will prevent griefing until the event goes past 5 minutes. Below are some commonly applied gimmicks to make the game more interesting for players. =Other Game Modes= Game modes which are no longer in the Secret rotation, but may show up if an admin sets it or it wins a game mode vote. Nations The round starts as normal, and 5 minutes into the round, you are sent a Central Command Update which is broadcast to the station, announcing the termination of all crew's contracts. You will then be assigned to a Nation depending on your job. There are six departments on the station. The AI gains a new lawset of enforcing the peace in the areas it can see, and all current borgs are transformed into special 'Peacekeeper' borg. *'Atmosia' - Engineering, Mechanic and Atmospherics and are led by the Chief Engineer. *'Brigston' - Security, Detective, Customs Officer, Warden and Brig Doctor are led by the Head of Security. *'Commandtozka' - Nanotrasen Representative, Head of Personnel, Janitor, Blueshield, Barber, IAA and Magistrate are led by the Captain. *'Cargonia' - Miners and Cargo Technicians are led by the Quartermaster. *'Scientopia' - Xenobiologists and Scientists are led by the Research Director. *'Medistan' - Medical Doctors, Chemists, Geneticists, Virologist and Paramedic are led by the Chief Medical Officer. *'Servicion' - Mime, Clown, Chef, Hydroponics, Librarian and Chaplain are led by the Bartender. *'Civilians' - Civilians become factionless mercenaries able to offer their services to the highest bidder. AI/Borg Laws *"Uphold the Space Geneva Convention: Weapons of Mass Destruction and Biological Weapons are not allowed." *"You are only capable of protecting crew if they are visible on cameras. Nations that willfully destroy your cameras lose your protection." *"Subdue and detain crewmembers who use lethal force against each other. Kill crew members who use lethal force against you or your borgs." *"Remain available to mediate all conflicts between the various nations when asked to." Special Rules *Since the AI is unable to non-lethally subdue and detain players using HULK genetic modifications, it defaults to terminating them if they are caught in the act of murdering another crewmember. *Since maintenance does not have cameras, it becomes a lawless no man's land, while departments and main corridors are relatively safe thanks to the power of the Peacekeepers. *Drones are unaffected by the devolution of civilisation around them and maintain their KEEPER lawset. *Players who are part of a nation (e.g. have a nation HUD) are NOT allowed to defect and must stay loyal to their nation. Game Ending Conditions *Currently none / shuttle call Ragin' Mages A sub-variant of Wizard. Wizards are constantly added to the round with different objectives. =Broken Game Modes= Is not longer in secret rotation because of Bugs in the coding which have not be fixed yet. Xenos Xenomorph Queen and several larva, along with a AI and a cybernetic xenomorph (borg), start off in a small shuttle similar to Nuclear Emergency however, there is no defined objective. Your only goal is to infest the station and spread your seed. Category:Game Modes